bloodlands_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Islandfall
Description Islandfall is the emergence of the Sin, or perhaps the Idiot God from the portal deep within the original [[The Bloodlands City|Bloodlands city]], which itself sits in the center of the lake of the [[The Bloodlands Atoll|Bloodlands Atoll]]. This event supposedly destroyed the old city, overtook the atoll with it's immense power, and supposedly an army of aberrations and forced the population of the island to evacuate. This event signaled the start of the Third Reign of the Bloodlands canon. Islandfall Part 1 On Friday March 9th, 2018 the first part of Islandfall occurred. After three months of preparation in-game, the adventurers of the Atoll faced a rude awakening as Sin finally bubbled forth from the lake of the Atoll. The adventurers present had used the months well, informing the islanders of the impending destruction and as such were fairly successful during the evacuation losing only 27% of the islands total population. Fighting a long hard battle at the island's Cinderbloom port to fight back waves of corrupted citizen aberrations, adventurers present spent as long as they could holding the line, carrying unconscious survivors to the ships and making sure they could get as many people clear as possible before launching the fleet. '''''" The tumultuous, inky edge of doom that is Sin's tide pours forward, it broils and bubbles and the center of the lack bubbles up higher than before; 30ft away. The tar clambering over Breaker would seem dismayed by it's separation from it's parent, however a tad explosive, we know now that fire may effectively cleanse this construct (and leave a few new holes in his clothes.) The Ibis and it's crew in an expertly executed routine around the adventurers pull out from port to join the Ravishing Ruby, Stormy Drake, The Arodenneia and the other ships that have managed to evacuate alongside. The central mass has arisen now in a sky-high dome of vitriolic, oozing want, a want to assimilate, a want to feed, Sin is lonely. It's edge reaches the water but by the time it makes it there, the ships are out to sea. The infinite blackness of the God behind them parts, the clambering mouths and many, erratic eyes scream and twist at the escape of the islands population, and all eyes focus at once on our heroes.''''' '''''Not one to give up too easily black, glassy stone juts from the deep seabed below and nearly skewers two ships that had gotten ahead, but it seems in it's rage the aim had fallen flat. Tentacles sprung forth from the sea and tried to grip at something, anything- but no- the impossible has happened. For all the lives that were lost on the island, those that made it onto the ships have been spared a further watery grave. It is a powerful moment of victory of everyone to be sure but as the fleet peels away into the distance, the now settled mass of horror still looms on the horizon. It stays there for an hour or so of travel, eyes tracked on the ships - no- every single eye in the boundless mass stares directly at each individual on the ships escaping. It cannot speak our tongue. Though the gazes exchanged here are a promise to the citizens of the Atoll, the Bloodlands has fallen, the island is Sin. Sin promises to come for you still. Yes. You."''''' Islandfall Part 2 On Saturday March 10th, 2018 the second part of Islandfall occurred. A day or so had past for the islanders on their fleet of ships, the trip to land should not have been this long but in fear and a bit of disorganization the courses were mangled and argued over- the good news is while this would be stressful for the captains the refugees have time below decks to try and recuperate from the loss of family, friends and their home. Sin made a promise however, and Sin keeps their promises. An assault was launched on the ships, corrupted Naga pulled from holds deep beneath the original Bloodlands, deep-sea singer whales corrupted from the oceans around the Atoll and a deadly amalgamation of Ceres, the ancient green dragon and [[Adolphus, Baron of Untotenschloss|Adolphus]], ceased the forward momentum as land was just within sight- and began a great battle for survival. '''A dragon of epic proportions, scales green and polished as the finest emeralds assimilated by a black goo that seeped and expunged itself from beneath the beautiful scales that this beast would otherwise carry with it. Gold and treasures are abundant on this beasts body, fused against it by the essence of Sin, many of these treasures looked familiar to some- as this was the fate of Adolphus' treasure vault. It's face was covered in the tar, one side eaten away by it, with one eye replaced by many- with the other side having tendrils of black whip angrily from right out of the socket; this dragon did not die well. ''' '''Atop it's cranium was a familiar... skeleton. Lanky, and clothes-less, it's glowing eyes fixed onto the same spots the dragons eyes did. This skeleton raised it's hand as it prepared powerful spells, missing it's lower half and attached to the skull at the hips. The dragons vast maw opened, and tar dripped out into the sea below as battles broke out on the ships around them. The skeleton, and the dragon spoke in one unified, bellowing and terrifying tone. Adolphus, the Baron of Untotenschloss has died, and has been fused to the great ancient, green dragon Ceres.''' '''They say one thing.''' '''"Sin wants."''' The battle was arduous, possibly even 7 hours long, with the corrupted Ceres constantly knocking against the boat to knock the adventurers over, a stream of naga assaulting the deck and the powerful corrupted wizard Adolphus casting slews of spells - usually two at once. As the nagas fell faster and harder Ceres teleported himself under the Ibis - the ship the battle was taking place on- and began flying into the air with it. He was going to attempt to dump them out of the sky, destroying both the ship and drowning the voyagers in a sea filled with the black tar of Sin. However with intervening fire from the Ravishing Ruby, Stormy Drake and the Arodenneia that hit the dragon as it was 140ft in the air with the ship, the dragons body was knocked from the sky and the ship with it. With quick action from the crew, the ship's descent was slowed to a safe pace and deposited back into the water. Adolphus was found in, floating amongst the wreckage with the corruption of sin momentarily weakened. Tragically his faculties were gone, he had no idea where he was, what was going on and possibly even who he was. All he wanted to know was if he was in fact floating in the Atoll lake, with his precious Bloodlands below him, the adventurers lied to him and told him that he was where he wanted to be and then sunk the Obitu- Adolphus had finally found rest. Weakened from battle, the great Ceres launched himself from the sea and attempted to devour anyone he could grab, but with a powerful electrical strike - which danced over the metal treasure attached to the dragons body - he was paralyzed for a moment and obliterated with a single fireball spell shot into his maw- igniting the flammable essence of Sin within- exploding the dragon and raining down gold onto the adventurers head. The voyagers with that battle behind them finally arrive in the port town of Septabas, ran by the council of seven. Though their trials with sin were not yet over. Islandfall Part 3 On March 11th, 2018, the third segment of the Islandfall occurred. The atoll had been consumed, converted into a vessel. Sin itself made its way, following the adventurers as they fled, closing in on the coastal city of Septabas. A band of people came together with the locals, in an attempt to form a defense, while another went for answers, or maybe even a solution. The meeting drew quite the crowd, many sailors coming to listen and fight, while those unable were sent away to safety. The meeting was cut short, by an aide, calling them to the city's hall, and the mayor within. Church, the Syrinx Cleric, thinking he could solve the mess before anyone had to worry, teleported into the Obsidian Maw, an ancient shrine of evil power, after being guided to it by a prophecy. But when he reached there, he was met with a troubling scene: a darkened vault, tainted by corruption and a profane shrine within. He was driven away, after seeing a corrupted version of a portal stone similar to the one in the Bloodlands, summoning countless beasts of twisted flesh that came for him. They all reunited on their way to the Warden of Septabas. After a meeting with him, consuming precious time, it was revealed that the citizens of the city were being evacuated to the main road, but the adventurers advised him to take them to Julgarde Keep. Then, after the order was given and the Herald gone, it was discovered, that the place that Church has visited was actually Julgarde Keep. The villagers had been sent to their doom. The Warden shocked begged them to go to the Keep instead of worrying about fighting at the Port. After they left the room, he put a pistol to his head and pulled the trigger. They made their way to the keep, finding the remnants of those who were sent here, but no monsters. The doors were wide open. A voice goaded them in, an old voice, a recognizable one. The voice of an old adventurer from the Bloodlands, who had ascended to the divine, Hel. A grand challenge was made. A fair fight, winner takes the prize. The darkness was banished within the cavern. Hordes of hellish hounds charged the group, two behemoth spires of flesh, Elder Things, fought beside the young god, one torn apart, the other burnt to ash. Multiple difícil avatars were summoned to distract the adventurers: Tiamat, The Aboleth Combine and the Jackal God, the first two before the focus was held upon Hel himself. After being pressed against the ropes, in his last attempt, he called upon the latter for a final gambit to assist him, killing both the cleric, and himself in the process. But with the gracious gift from Noble, the Angha priest of Sarenrae, a fortnight ago, the cleric was brought back to life. Before them, stood the now the portal stone free from corruption, and the fallen body of a profane demigod. After some deliberation, and a bit of chaos, both a miracle was cast and the Fourteen Didacts of the Parnassi were summoned. A divine entity was brought by the spell and took her time to give the adventurers the time to choose whether to risk themselves on the generation of the barrier or the unseen consequences it might bring. They chose to ensure the barrier's generation, using the miracle to prevent the barrier to consume the summoning ability of one of the stones. The entity took the artifact and used it to seal Sin away out at sea, with the help of the other stone already inside it. The Mountain of Sin turned into a colossal obsidian monolith, wrapped in a barrier of blue energy, tethered to a portal stone that floated a fixed to the end of the pier. The stone started to resonate, generating a portal, and adventurers started to pour out of it again, just like in the Bloodlands Atoll, and the City of the Bloodlands. The cycle began anew. Trivia * Islandfall was a weekend long event, ran from March 9th to March 11th in 2018 Character's Notes